User talk:SaddexProductions
Archives: #1 #2 #3 #4 #5 #6 So... ur back? I just archived this page again. GMRE (talk) 18:32, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Also, if you are back, there's this page that you likely don't know about: Discord. GMRE (talk) 18:40, January 24, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah he's back :Have you not been paying attention for the last week or so? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:49, January 24, 2019 (UTC) :: Well, for the time being I suppose. I just felt like doing some edits. I will check that page out. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:06, January 24, 2019 (UTC)) Help Needed ! I want to upload a video of my edit on Just Cause Glitches page but donot know how to upload. Can You Please, Help by telling me How to upload a Video ? Shronit (talk) 05:11, March 16, 2019 (UTC) : Do you have a Youtube channel? I would upload it to Youtube and then embed it on the page. ([[User:SaddexProductions|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:50, March 16, 2019 (UTC)) Thanks,i'm really happy to make this wiki growing,that's all. Sorry if my message is too short because i'm not smart in send message : That's fine. Feel free to ask another question if you have any, or to GMRE since he is usually way more active nowadays than I am. ([[User:SaddexProductions|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 14:48, March 17, 2019 (UTC)) Uploading pictures Im gonna post pictures on my profile but i wonder if i need to copy them or i just download and upload them? : Do they exist on the Wiki already? If so, you can search for their name in the search bar when opening the photo adding tool on the sidebar in the editor. They don't? Good thing the uploading function is localised at the same place. ([[User:SaddexProductions|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 12:11, March 20, 2019 (UTC)) Hello Hey, I am a little new to the whole fandom thing, but I am loving it! I fell in love with Just Cause when I got Jc2 and have been loving it ever since (except for that whole water thing in JC4). I just wanted to say Hello and that this wiki is awesome! Butterboy321 (talk) 01:23, March 20, 2019 (UTC) :Hello, welcome! Nice that you like the series and this wiki. Me, personally, I have not played JC4 yet but the other games have mostly kicked ass, JC2 being the best one with a small margin. If you have any questions feel free to ask. ([[User:SaddexProductions|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 12:11, March 20, 2019 (UTC)) Your Wiki Manager Hi Saddex! My name is Shrev, and I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager for . I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, styling, infoboxes, templates, etc., please feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on Discord at Shrev64#0089. Shrev64 (Talk page) 20:04, May 22, 2019 (UTC) I don't know what to type in this heading. So you're one of the "semi active" admins. May I ask why? Can I change my username? (talk) 04:50, June 6, 2019 (UTC) : I think that question might have answered itself. I go and come back to the Wiki nowadays, but I had a longer hiatus before. It's that a lot of other priorities have started to come up since I started editing on this wiki. [[User:SaddexProductions|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:51, June 18, 2019 (UTC) Mission transcripts See the discussion at the bottom of User talk:Kronostradamus. GMRE (talk) 21:13, December 16, 2019 (UTC) : Sorry, I've been a bit busy for the last couple of weeks. It's probably fixed by now. ([[User:SaddexProductions|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:59, January 2, 2020 (UTC))